Glaug Delta
Background With the Regult seeing more variants appearing, it goes without saying the Glaug itself would see some variation as well and the Glaug Delta is no exception. The main variation is the fact it has a twin beam counted mounted on the "back" of unit increasing the heavy firepower significantly. Model Type - Glaug Class - Officer Battlepod Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Electron Beam Cannon (2) - 150 ea Legs (2) - 195 ea Feet (2) - 85 Upper Arms (2) - 75 ea Lower Arms (2) - 100 Sensors - 70 Thrusters - 95 ea Twin chin guns - 60 AR - 16 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 30mm rounds (2d6+md) Speed Running - 285kph Leaping - 195m Space - Mach 9 Range - 3500km due to the need of reaction mass. Effectively unlimited in an atmosphere. Statistics Height - 16.55m Length - 12.66m Width - 11.4m Weight - 40 tons PS - Effectively 40 robotic Cargo - minimal personal and survival gear Power System - one 4,2 GGV class Roiquonmi thermonuclear reaction furnance Weapons Weapon Type - Electron Beam Cannon (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 4000m Damage - 4d6x10 per single blast, 8d6x10 per dual blast Rate Of Fire - 4 dual blasts per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Large Impact guns (2, upper arms) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 4d4x10 per burst per gun. Typcially fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - Medium Impact Guns (2, lower arms) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1800m Damage - 2d6x10 per burst, typically fired together Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - Twin Chin Guns Primary Purpose - Anti-Missile Range - 1000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, x4 per short burst (20 blasts), x7 medium burst (30 blasts), x10 long burst (50 blasts), x15 per full melee burst (200 blasts) Rate Of Fire - single fire or bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft Range - 10km Damage - 2d46x10 Rate Of Fire - volley of 1-6 Payload - 6 missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle COmbat Elite Training with the following additions: +1 attack at level 1 and 6 +1 dodge at level 1 +1 autododge at levels 4, 9 +1 autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 3, 8 +10% Piloting rolls Kick - 6d6 Swat - 2d6 Body Block - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance traveled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 24 targets simultaneously to a range of 240km for airborne targets and 32km for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 80km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 80km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 640km that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 32km. Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio/Video Pick-up system References Used Macross Delta Seto Kaiba Macross Mecha Manual Anime/Mecha HQ Robotech.com Robotech Reference guide Robotech RPG (Both Editions)